frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
83 – The Instance: Feeling Headless and Horsey!
mp3 download link Big News Of The Week Headless Horseman Terrorises WoW, Players Fight Back! The Headless Horseman, once a knight of the Silver Hand and hero among his fellow paladins, is cursed. Driven insane within the Scarlet Monastery, he believes that he is alive and we are dead. Now, his fervor no longer serves the Light. With the coming of Hallow’s End, he spreads gloom and fire across the villages of Azeroth. -At 4 hour intervals (12, 4, 8), the Headless Horseman’s Shade of Horseman will attack Kharanos, Goldshire, Azure Watch, Razor Hill, Brill and Falconwing Square. These attacks are preceded by a veil of fog dropping around the area and consist primarily of Shade of Horseman circling overhead on a flying horse. As he circles the village, he throws flaming pumpkins at the various buildings. -After getting the quest from the Orphan Matron nearby, players are required to use Water Buckets from the large water tub to douse the flames. -After the fires have been extinguished, the Shade of Horseman drops to the ground and engages in hand-to-hand combat as a level 11 mob. Similar to the Scarlet Monastery battle, upon defeating him, players must then destroy his head. -He is generally easily dispatched and the reward is a large pumpkin head in the center of the village that players can ‘smash’ to receive Smashed Pumpkin Loot. Rumors and Scuttlebutt Is the Headless Horseman Too Easy? Eyonix Fires Back At Players Players all over Azeroth consider the Headless Horseman event to be too easy, and giving away epic gear equivalent to those found in Heroics somehow cheapens the epics others have to earn. Blizzard rep Eyonix had this to say in the official forums: “Players have a chance to participate in a fun holiday event and get a nice ring (or helmet) two weeks out of the entire year. The drops are great items, and upgrades for many, but they are certainly far from the best in-game. I’m sorry but this event doesn’t undermine anything you’ve accomplished. Are you sure your complaint doesn’t stem from the fact that your epic raid loot makes you feel like you’re better than others who have lesser gear? I’m not accusing, just asking.” Guild Banking Gets Expensive Niko at WorldofRaids has created a comprehensive thread that attempts to explain everything there is to know about Guild Banking from his work on the Public Test Realms. Each guild will have access to six tabs, each with 98 slots of available storage space. The first tab will cost 1g to purchase, with the costs rising exponentially until you reach the sixth tab, which will cost you 10,000g. Doing the math, Niko figured out that it you will have to spend 16111g for all 588 slots currently available on the system as it stands on the PTR. Remember The Sunwell! Over on the official WoW forums, “Sunwell is coming along nicely,” says Tigole (a.k.a. Jeffery Kaplan). “It will be on the PTR shortly after 2.3 goes to the live realms. We still need to perfect 2.3 a bit on the PTR.” So that makes it official – 2.4 will be the Sunwell patch. Tigole adds, “”The 5 person dungeon is complete and the 25 person raid instance is progressing nicely. There’s also a cool “public” area featuring brand new daily quests called Sunwell Isle.” Town Cryer Chyse, a 70 Shadowpriest on Ravencrest writes: I’ve been hearing rumors about a Diablo MMO, given the recent hints towards a new Diablo game (such as the one in the poster), do you think this could be happening? Jordan5554 writes: Hey you guys have an awesome show. I just started listening yesterday and was wondering something….Scott said that he’d never had a level 70 so why should we even take you seriously? Drop Of The Week New Pets Coming In 2.3, The Complete List Category:The Instance